


something to lose

by hikik_omori



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: im not done i JUST escaped the prologue, just me pondering abt sunny a lil, this isnt rlly anything special btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikik_omori/pseuds/hikik_omori
Summary: Everything is lost and changes if you open the door and let change enter your heart.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	something to lose

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished omori prologue kinda going through it so take this small fic.. pls dont comment spoilers or ill cry So hard youve no idea

He dials.

He dials and he dials but he never does hit the call button. He breathes in - and then out - but he never hits it. Is it anxiety? Paranoia? Plain fear? There's nothing to lose, yet, at the same time..

It's been a while.

Too long.

When it's been a long time, there is always something to lose. Whether it be yourself, your friends, or the idea that nothing, nothing has changed, nothing ever will change. You will always experience loss. You will always lose something once time passes.

Once time hits you, and transforms you so steadily that you don't even come to realize that you ever changed.

There is always something to lose.

So he sits in silence, staring at his phone like it will suddenly provide every answer. He is not evading what he'd like to do, not at all. He is not evading loss in any way. He is not running. He has never ran from it, not once But that's a cruel little lie. He knows. He's but a coward, and he always will be one, as sad of a truth as that is.

There is everything to lose, this wondrous illusion, this spot where he hides away, all of it might fade if he dares hit the call button. And he does not want to lose the comfort that hides in the daydreams.

Sunny will lose everything. Sunny does not want to lose everything. Sunny does not hit the call button out of fear. Sunny hides away again for another day.

Sunny hides.

And hides.

And hides.

Until the phone is ringing. He does not pick it up. He cannot pick it up, he refuses to pick it up. He absolutely cannot pick it up. Though it blares in his ears, ring, ring, ring, ring, RING, RING, RING, RINGRINGRINGRINGRING...

Ring, ring, ring.

Sunny lets it ring for hours. Sunny hides and hides because he is scared to lose everything, though, hasn't he already? Sunny cannot lose anything more, it is irrationality, it is pain, it is fear, it is paranoia, it is anxiety --

all of it holds him back.

Sunny does not ever pick up the phone and just lays in his room. Waits for sleep to take him back, or for even his waking mind to return him to a home of safety and no fear. Even that is escaping from him. Sunny dials the number again.

Sunny ponders.

Sunny is still scared.

Sunny hides.

Sunny hides.

Sunny sleeps.

Sunny dreams.

Sunny hides.

Sunny sleeps.

Sunny. Sunny. Sunny. Sunny. KNOCKKNOCKNOCK!!! Knock, knock, knock! ...

....? Why would someone ever..

ever knock? It's a useless, painful effort. To put into someone like Sunny. The calls, the calls are understandable. But not the knocking, not the voices. Sunny wants to cover his ears with his pillow and ignore it, but it's persistent, knock, knock, knock.

knock. knock, knock.

Sunny gets to his feet. Nothing has changed. He will not answer the knocks, he cannot answer the knocks. He'll just check. Nothing will change. Sunny walks down the stairs it'snotsafe. Sunny walks down the stairs and steps carefully, once, twice, the sound of footsteps is near silent once compared with the knock. knock. knock.

Sunny stares at the door and listens.

Listens.

"SUNNY?

It's KEL!"

...

...

...

Sunny hurts for a moment. It is sudden, it is fire, it is reality. Everything will change if he opens the door. Everything will move forward without his consent once he opens the door.

..Maybe Sunny doesn't want to,

maybe Sunny is scared to,

but he opens the door.


End file.
